


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3, Trope Fiddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just really wished that Bozie had said something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to im_not_a_lizard for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of By Any Other Name, by im_not_a_lizard. (for my "AU: Alternate Gender Norms" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/byanyothername.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/By%20Any%20Other%20Name.m4b)


End file.
